What Now?
by FoolsRushIn
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Tick Tick Tick. Spoilers for 7x10.


_So, the end of the episode tonight left me a little depressed. Actually, make that a lot depressed. I felt so bad for Barney, I seriously wanted to cry. It's occurred to me that maybe I'm a little too emotionally invested in a TV show, but whatever. I can't believe that after Robin, literally, pined for Barney for the entire first half of the season she would just lose her chance with him. It's not right. This is my attempt to rectify the situation._

* * *

><p>"I think I'm still in love with Barney." Robin blurted out, right after Kevin told her he loved her. Wow, that was a bad response but she couldn't sit here and listen to this. It was killing her.<p>

"What?" He asked moving his hand off the ice pack on his head.

"I slept with Barney last night. I, uh, I still have feelings for him." She could feel her throat closing up and she shook her head. She would not get emotional, not now. Kevin laughed and her eyes widened. She must have heard wrong, he was laughing?

"I've been expecting that. I knew it was a bad move to let myself feel anything for a girl who still had feelings for her ex," He shook his head staring at the ground.

"I'm really sorry." Robin mumbled shifting on her feet awkwardly and Kevin shrugged.

"Go get him." He instructed, finally looking up at her. He elaborated when she gave him a confused look. "I knew it was a long shot to get you to love me, but you deserve to be happy, Robin. Go find Barney." She nodded and the awkwardness settled back in.

"You're a really good guy, Kevin." He nodded and looked back down at the floor. "Uh, take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too." Robin glanced at the clock, 11:50. She had ten minutes to get to McClaren's.

* * *

><p>Barney stood there staring into his scotch, mindlessly twirling it around the glass. He looked up at the clock, 11:55. Hopefully Robin would be here soon. No matter what, though, he knew he had to break up with Nora. Regardless of whether Robin felt the same way or not, he definitely had feelings for her and no woman deserved to be in a relationship with a guy like that. He felt his pulse quicken as he saw her step into the bar. He half-expected Kevin to follow, wouldn't that be ironic? Barney Stinson finally deciding what he wanted, really and truly, wanted only to have it ripped to shreds. But a moment went by and Robin was the only one that entered. He felt a smile making its way onto his face. Maybe this would work this time, maybe they could really do it. He sure as hell hoped they could, anyways. She walked up to the bar next to him and ordered a scotch, he smiled. Nora never ordered scotch, she was always drinking water or wine but never scotch. "So," she said turning towards him.<p>

"So." He replied leaning against the bar.

"Kevin told me he loved me." She blurted, God what was wrong with her today? Barney's eyes widened and he tensed. Did that mean…? "I broke up with him." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nora's parents were there when we got to her place." He shook his head regretfully taking a sip of scotch. "I broke up with her." She smiled glancing at the ground.

"What now?" Barney shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Me neither," she agreed.

"I want to be with you though." Robin smiled and slowly slipped her fingers through Barney's.

"You know, my apartment's right upstairs." She said suggestively.

"Oh, really?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. She laughed and nodded. "Y'know, last time we started a relationship out like this it didn't work too well…" He trailed off, he couldn't believe he was delaying sex. He was Barney Stinson for God's sake.

"You're right," Robin nodded. "I-I-I, alright, look Barney. I love you. Okay, that's how I feel. That's what I want this to be about. I love you." She repeated again and Barney smiled widely.

"I love you too, Schebatsky." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now let's go consummate this relationship." She laughed and grabbed his tie.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
